


Matchmaker, Matchmaker (Make Me a Match!)

by the-silver-field (TheSilverField)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Angst, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Scheming, Secret Crush, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/the-silver-field
Summary: in which Kuroo concocts a plan to match Kageyama and Hinata, and has Kenma help him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker (Make Me a Match!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haiikyuuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiikyuuns/gifts).



> merry christmas, mandy! it's been so fun writing this for you for the animanga secret santa! (also, sorry if it's a little ooc! this is my first time writing for haikyuu!) enjoy! <3

“I have a proposition for you.”

Kenma’s eyes never left the screen of his Nintendo Switch as he sighed from boredom, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. Kuroo was always plotting something, and most of the time it was to their team’s benefit. But there was something hidden deeper in his tone- ulterior motives Kenma wasn’t sure he was prepared to handle.

“What’s the master scheme this time?” Kenma asked as indifferent and placid as ever.

Kuroo smirked like the secrets to the world’s riches were all stowed away under his pillow. “You know me too well, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kenma wrinkled his nose, and his cheeks dusted a light shade of red. “I don’t like it when you make me all flustered.”

“Yes you do! Don’t even try to lie!” Kuroo laughed loudly, which only made Kenma’s face scrunch up even more.

Kenma sighed again and set down his game, finally bringing his eyes to meet Kuroo’s. He couldn’t hold back his soft smile when Kuroo’s hand gently brushed his cheek and he happily leaned into the touch. “Whatever. So what is it?”

Kuroo’s eyes were twinkling with mischief. He reached out to pull Kenma in his arms, cradling him on his lap as he rested his head atop Kenma’s. “I may or may not have heard you talking to Hinata the other night. About him and Kageyama.”

“You were eavesdropping.”

“Eavesdropping sounds too intrusive. That’s not at all like me. I just so happened to be in the same general vicinity and heard your conversation.”

“No. You heard me on the phone with Shoyo and decided to listen in. It sounds intrusive because it is. You  _ were _ eavesdropping.”

Kuroo’s smirk seemed to only turn more devilish. “Okay. You got me there.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to his game, but huffed in frustration when Kuroo snatched it out of his hands. “Would you just tell me what it is already? I’m about to hit a high score and I don’t need you distracting me.”

“When am I ever distracting?”

“ _ Tetsurou, _ ” Kenma took hold of his boyfriend’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, not at all pleased. “Spit it out.”

Kuroo chuckled at Kenma’s irritation, dipping his head to kiss Kenma’s hand. “Okay, okay. Sorry, sweetheart,” he said with that same dashing smile that always made pink rise in Kenma’s cheeks. “I just heard Hinata telling you how frustrated he is that Kageyama hasn’t gotten the hint and asked him out yet. I thought maybe we could give them a hand with that.”

“I still can’t believe you eavesdropped.”

“That’s what you get for having him on speaker phone. But we’re not here to talk about me. What do you think of the idea?”

Kenma thought for a moment. He didn’t want to intrude on his friend’s personal life, or push him or Kageyama into something they may not be ready for. Everything happens in it’s own time, right? On the other hand, Shoyo had been sounding more hopeless that anything would ever change between them with every day that went by. He hated how heartbroken his friend had been feeling. Would a good friend intervene to help?

And what if he and Kuroo tried and failed to bring them together? Would Shoyo recover? Would he blame Kenma for everything going wrong and never want to talk to him again? Kenma wasn’t sure he wanted to risk that.

“I don’t know,” Kenma finally concluded. “Shouldn’t we just stay out of their business and let things happen on their own?”

Kuroo regarded Kenma with a warm smile, eyes twinkling. “You’re worried we’ll mess up and ruin your friendship with Hinata.”

It was always so easy for Kuroo to read him and Kenma hated it, but nodded as his eyes fell to his hands in his lap. “Yeah. I just don’t think I want to risk it.”

“I get it,” Kuroo said. “But let me ask you this, sweetheart.”

Bemused and curious, Kenma looked up again and his heart skipped in his chest. Kuroo had that smug smirk on his face again, the same look he would get when he concocted a winning strategy. It made the anxiety loosen in his chest, and suddenly he didn’t feel so scared anymore.

“When have you ever known one of my plans to fail?”

***

Kenma had finally agreed to Kuroo’s shenanigans on one condition. That being that they would let Hinata in on it too. Even though Kuroo thought it would lower the success rate of his master plan, he nonetheless accepted the new term on account of it adding an extra challenge. 

That was something he could never refuse and Kenma was almost positive it would be his downfall one day.

“Do you think they’re actually gonna show up?”

Kenma shrugged. “Shoyo was really nervous when I told him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he panicked and called it off on his end.”

Kuroo watched his boyfriend carefully, eyes deep and intense. He could tell he was nervous too. After all, he had taken out his Switch to play while they waited, but ended up putting it back in his bag after just two minutes of Animal Crossing. His head was tilted against Kuroo’s shoulder, eyes closed as if he were getting ready to take a nap. But Kuroo knew he was far from comfortable enough to fall asleep at a public event.

The plan was to get Hinata and Kageyama to meet them at a college match. Since they were third years now and wanted to continue to pursue volleyball once they graduated--and Kuroo was all about furthering one’s education--what better way to narrow down colleges based on volleyball than to actually go to their games and find the best team?

After the game, they would hit up a restaurant and Kuroo and Kenma would find some reason to excuse themselves, leaving the other two alone at the table as if they were on an actual date. From there on out, the rest would be up to Hinata.

If they actually showed up.

“Kenma! Hey!”

Kenma sighed in relief and stood with his boyfriend, feeling a little better now that he could see his friend in person. Hinata definitely looked nervous, but there was an excited skip in his step too. Maybe he’d been worried for nothing after all.

“Shoyo,” Kenma’s smile was hardly there, but there was a bright glint reflecting in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. “I was getting worried.”

“Hello to you too, Hinata,” Kuroo chuckled and ruffled his ginger hair.

Hinata smiled wide, just as cheerful as ever, but he was so easy to read. He was trying to put on a brave face, but had the eyes of a kicked puppy.

_ Geez, _ Kuroo thought.  _ He’s really got it rough, doesn’t he? _

“Hi, Kuroo! Thanks for inviting us!”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. “No problem. But where’s the other half of the  _ us _ ?”

Just as Hinata opened his mouth, a rather annoyed looking Kageyama came through the crowd. “Hinata, what the hell did I tell you about wandering off in the crowd? You’re lucky I caught sight of Kuroo over everyone else! You could’ve gotten squashed!”

Once he was within reach, he swatted Hinata on the shoulder and sighed in exasperation, making Hinata’s cheeks turn red hot.

Kuroo smirked at the two of them. “If I didn’t know any better, Kags, I’d say you were worried about the little guy.”

It was Kageyama’s turn to blush now. He was looking at Kuroo like he wanted to punch him for the insinuation, but just turned his head to the side so he couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. “Whatever. No I’m not.”

Kenma bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when he glanced at Hinata’s hopeful eyes, squeezing Kuroo’s hand in his own. “Don’t be an ass, Tetsurou. You’ll chase them off.”

Kuroo snickered, but made no promises. “Come on, boys. The game’s about to start.”

Hinata and Kuroo walked ahead, but Kenma stayed back with Kageyama. He almost looked just as nervous as Hinata did, making Kenma wonder if he knew what was going on. 

Kageyama finally met his eyes, staying quiet under the intensity of Kenma’s knowing gaze. When it got to be too much, he finally broke the awkward silence. “Why are you staring, Kenma? You’re kinda freaking me out.”

“It’s nothing,” Kenma shrugged. He turned around to follow after his boyfriend and best friend, talking just loud enough for Kageyama to hear with a smile on his face. “It’s just super obvious that you have a crush. That’s all.”

***

Kageyama had stayed quiet through the entire game. His eyes were glued to the court, but his three friends around him got the feeling that he wasn’t really watching. When the game ended, he hadn’t even noticed.

“You planning on staying here, Kags?”

He jolted when Kuroo spoke, shaking himself out of his stupor and standing from his seat. “‘Course not. Just was thinking how that Number Seven guy could have made better sets if he wasn’t so distracted.”

“What? Kageyama, were you watching the same game as us?” Hinata laughed. “There was only one number seven on the court, and he was definitely the libero.”

Kageyama paled. “Did I say seven? I meant eleven!”

“Left wing spiker and middle blocker.” Kenma didn’t even look up from his Switch to shut him down.

“Four!”

Kuroo cackled. “Are you gonna go through the entire numeric system until you get one right? If so, don’t bother! I’m starving. How about some barbeque?”

Hinata’s stomach growled in response. “Hell yeah! Maybe some food will help wake up your brain cells, Kageyama!”

“My brain cells are perfectly fine, asshole!” Kageyama snapped, feeling blood rush to his cheeks and creep up the back of his neck.

“Right,” Kuroo smirked, barely flinching when Kenma elbowed him in the ribs. “Like I said, I’m starving. Let’s go grab some food. My treat!”

“No,” Kageyama said stubbornly, head tilted again to avoid everyone’s eyes. “I can’t let you do that, Kuroo. I’ve got mine and Hinata’s.”

Everyone was shocked into still silence. Hinata’s eyes were as wide as saucers, shining with confusion and hope. Kenma was watching as analytical as ever, unsure if Kageyama didn’t want Kuroo to pay for them because he didn’t want to trouble him, or because he  _ wanted _ to pay for Hinata. And Kuroo, much to Kageyama’s relief, was stunned into silence for the time being. But it didn’t last long.

Kuroo’s teasing smirk returned in an instant. “Oya oya? Well, if you insist,” he snickered, and started toward the bus stop to take them back into the city.

***

The four of them had finally started to relax once they sat around a table to eat. Kenma had taken the spot next to Hinata to maybe ease some silent pressure off Kageyama, but that only seemed to make Kageyama bristle even more with nerves. But Kuroo was just as good at putting people at ease as he was putting them on edge, and he was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

Even if he was making their heads swim from talking about chemistry.

“Tetsurou, do you know how to talk about anything without nerding out?” Kenma asked boredly, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the way Kuroo’s eyes were shining with passion every time he talked about his field. “I think Shoyo’s head is going to explode if you try to show him one more equation.”

Kuroo snickered, taking in the sight of Hinata’s lost expression. “Sorry. You know me. Always rambling once I get revved up.”

Hinata blinked and shook his head. “No, it’s fine! I don’t mind at all! I could use all the help I could get!”

“That’s the truth,” Kageyama snorted, a bit more at ease now that he had some food on his stomach.

“Right, like you’re one to talk!” Hinata argued as he crossed his arms over his chest. “How’s English going for you?”

Kageyama’s cheeks turned bright pink. “That--That’s none of your business!”

Hinata laughed, which only made Kageyama turn more pink. Kuroo gave Kenma a look, signalling that the time had come to leave them alone.

With a sigh, Kenma stood to his feet. “Tetsurou, I need your help with something. Come with me.” Before anyone could ask what he needed, he started walking away, only turning to mouth  _ good luck _ toward his best friend.

“That was  _ very _ subtle, sweetheart,” Kuroo smirked sarcastically. “I’m sure Kags doesn’t suspect a thing.”

Kenma shrugged. “If all goes well, it won’t matter. And you know he’s been picking up on it all day. You haven’t exactly been subtle either, Mr. Matchmaker.”

Kuroo laughed loud, and stopped Kenma from leaving completely so that they could watch from a distance. “Well, one of us needs to give them a little push. Now, shhh!”

***

“So, uh,” Kageyama started, shifting uncomfortably in the booth. “What exactly is going on here, Hinata? You don’t typically hide stuff from me anymore, but I’m not stupid. I can see that you’re up to something.”

Hinata choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. “Up to something?! I’m not up to anything!”

There was a tense awkwardness that passed over the two of them, minds stalled with anxiety. With every second that passed through Hinata’s stubborn silence, Kageyama only grew more irritable. He would have tried to continue eating if not for the feeling of a boulder forming in his stomach.

They weren’t sure where Kenma and Kuroo had gone, or what the hell they had gone to do. But Hinata felt in his chest that if they didn’t show up soon, this was going to end very poorly.

“Am I a joke to you?”

Kageyama wasn’t sure why he had asked that. Well, he did, but he hadn’t been sure he would be brave enough to actually do it. When he looked back up, Hinata looked just as shocked as he felt.

“What? What do you mean?”

All the noise from the tables around them faded into nothing. It was like they were the only two people alive, undivided attention on each other. Kageyama took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I mean,” he tried again. “Am I a joke to you? Is this outing some kind of prank that you got Kenma and Kuroo to help you with?”

Hinata was still confused at the accusation, and why Kageyama was so bothered. “No. I mean, they  _ are _ helping me with something, but not a prank. Why are you asking me that, Kageyama?”

“Because I know that you know and this feels like you’re just messing with me!”

“I know that you know what?! What are you talking about?!”

They were yelling now, cheeks red from the sudden turn in emotion and the embarrassment of one of the workers telling them to quiet down or leave. Everyone’s eyes were on them, and Hinata swore he heard Kuroo tell Kenma to wait from somewhere nearby.

Kageyama huffed angrily. For a second, Hinata thought he was going to leave like the waiter had told them. But he just turned his face away and took a deep breath.

“I like you, okay?”

Hinata’s eyes went wide, mouth hanging open. “You-- Me?” He could feel his heart crawling up his throat. Hope sparked in the pit of his stomach and sent butterflies fluttering through his entire body. It almost felt like he had died and was floating up to heaven.

Kageyama risked a glance in Hinata’s direction and was floored by the hope he saw. “Yes, you. I like you. More than teammates. More than friends. I just--I thought you knew and that you were getting Kuroo and Kenma to stage a double date to make fun of me,” he explained, and realized then how ridiculous that sounded.

“You like me,” Hinata said again, but this time it wasn’t formed as a question.

“That is what I just said, yeah,” Kageyama huffed, eyes shifting to look anywhere else but at Hinata’s face. “Didn’t you know? I didn’t think you were  _ that _ oblivious.”

Hinata laughed loudly, ignoring the cutting eyes other patrons were throwing his way. “Hey, it’s not just me! The truth is, I’ve been talking to Kenma a lot about how I’m waiting around for you to get a hint and ask me out. I guess Kuroo overheard, so they planned out this day to sucker us into a date. I just can’t believe it worked! Kuroo’s a genius!”

“Hell right, I am!” Kuroo hollered from somewhere, and Kenma shushed him.

A smile found its way to Kageyama’s face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now, but he was happy about it anyway. “I guess they both are pretty great. Why don’t we finish this elsewhere? Leave them wondering what happens next?”

“Oh, we’ll know what comes next!”

“Shut up, Tetsurou. You’re making people uncomfortable.”

“What? No I’m not!”

“Okay, well, you’re making  _ me _ uncomfortable.”

Kageyama waved their waiter over for the check and smirked as he told him that the man hiding behind the fake ficus would be taking care of it. Before Hinata could stop him, he was being pulled out the door by his hand.

Kuroo wanted to be annoyed that he had gotten stuck with the bill, but he was too happy to see the small smile that had taken over Kenma’s lips as he watched their friends leave.

“You know,” Kuroo said once they had paid and taken their leave. “I think I may go into a new field of work as a matchmaker. I’m great at this!”

Kenma snorted and bumped his shoulder against Kuroo’s as they walked home, but he still couldn’t stop smiling. “I can’t believe this worked. But please don't. This was too stressful.”

Kuroo laughed again and threw his arm over Kenma’s shoulder. He knew his boyfriend actually enjoyed himself, but he wasn’t about to ruin the moment by calling him out.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”


End file.
